Dos rosas identicas, que por dentro son diferentes
by Amai Kaoru
Summary: Soujiro que has hecho? Aoshi es tu oportunidad para hacer que Misao no regrese con Soujiro!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen si no al Gran Nobuhiro Watsuki

La historia es totalmente creada por mi Amai Kaoru!!!! Si!!!!

------------------------------------------Cambio de escena----------------------------------------

Hay Algo en ti

La mañana estaba un poco nublada…bueno, bastante, pero aún así se veía hermosa, las palomas volaban frente a mí, en realidad, desde que me sacaron del orfanato que no veía algo parecido, ya que en ese lugar lo único hermoso en el día que podía apreciar era cuando salíamos al jardín -rió-que irónico-.

Una joven no más de dieciséis años miraba el cielo de la mañana, realmente era una chica atractiva, unos ojos verdes esmeraldas hermosos, casi incomparables, su cabello poseía una trenza bastante larga que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, era delgada…y…bueno, muchos aspectos más poseía la joven Misao Makimachi (N.A ah que se lo esperaban O.o)

Ella había sido adoptada por un anciano llamado Okina, un lujurioso anciano,-pensó-,

-¡ja! valla por Kami-sama, pero que hombre!- volvió a reír- nunca cambiará,… me pregunto si…no, no lo creo- hizo una media sonrisa- creo que me estoy volviendo loca con este asunto- pensó-.Misao miró la torre del reloj que tenían en la ciudad Tokio,- ¡valla! Pero que hora es… hace más de quince minutos que debería haberle llevado el té a Aoshi-sama!, kuso, tengo que apurarme- saltó y se fue corriendo de la ventana en la que estaba y se fue directo hasta el Aoia (N.A hay pero que chica más habilidosa xD)

-Omasu!- grité – tengo que llevarle el…-ding ding, ding, interrumpida, interrumpida

-Aquí esta, toma-dijo Omasu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,

-Etto, gracias…pero como supiste-, -acostumbrada, así que no te preocupes, y llévale el té a Aoshi-san,

-Muy bien Omasu gracias- salí corriendo,- valla que es difícil este mujer –pensé- con razón el maestro Hiko no ha podido con ella- jajaja-

-------------------------------------------Templo---------------------------------------------

Se está demorando demasiado-pensó ya desconcentrado de su trabajo de meditación- lo iré a buscar yo mismo- dijo en voz alta un poco molesto-.

Aoshi ya estaba parado, cuando una "niña" entro casi corriendo con dos tazas para iniciar la ceremonia de té, pero…

PLAF!!!!!!-caída-

-Hay no…-dijo

-Aoshi-sama lo lamento lo ensucié, gomenasai de gozaru, onegai- decía mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas, y le quitaba una hoja de te verde de su yukata-

-No te preocupes Misao,- me decía mientras me secaba las lagrimas, con su mano fría- sonreí-

-Gracias-

-No hay de qué Misao iré a cambiarme- decía mientras iba para la salida y abría el shoji

-Etto- dije –

-El hizo un ademán de contestarle-

-Quiere que le prepare otro?- dije con una sonrisa encantadora

-Claro- dijo cortante, ya, cerrando el shoji tras suyo.

-Siempre me sucede lo mismo, no tengo remedio- suspiro-

--------------------------------------------Continuara---------------------------------------------

Bueno ahí esta el primer capitulo de "Dos rosas idénticas que por dentro son diferentes" espero que les haya gustado como soy principiante en esto, no soy muy buena pero con la ayuda de ustedes mejoraré!!. Este fanfic va dedica a mis amigas Fernanda!!! y Francys!!! Chao besitos!!! Para ustedes!!

Se despide Amai Kaoru!!


	2. Aquí comienza todo

Chap2 Comienza todo

-Misao!, levántate ya!- gritaba Oshika, mientras la jalaba desde los pies fuera del futon-

-No!!! Cinco minutos más- decía aún dormida-

-Permiso- dijo Okina, entrando a la habitación-bien, a trabajar, me agarro del pie derecho y me puso boca abajo

Ahhhhh!!!! Jiya bájame en este momento, BÁJAME!!!- decía mientras pataleaba con el pie que tenía suelto-

-Suéltala Okina, ya basta- dijo una voz fría detrás de la puerta –

-Aoshi-sama –dije, aún boca abajo

-Como quieras-dijo soltándome y dejándome en el futon sentada, mientras que el, salía del cuarto

-Oh, vaya, pero que mareada estoy,- decía tomándome la cabeza con una mano.

-Levántate, hay una persona esperando por ti- dijo Aoshi, con tono un poco molesto. (N.A ya bueno bastante)

-Oh si claro, enseguida voy, díganle que me espere un momento más- dije poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome al baño.

-Claro yo le digo no te preocupes- dijo cerrando el shoji.

_-Yo ya estaba en el baño bañándome, estuve pensando varias cosas que han pasado estos años, también la molestia que se sentía en la voz de Aoshi cuando dijo que alguien me esperaba, bastantes cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, más buenas que malas, claro está, lo diota que era Aoshi algunas veces, idiota pero sexy… esperen un momento… Idiota! no el no tiene ni una pizca de idiota, todo lo contrario, es fuerte, eso ojos enigmáticos que lo hacen ver más guapo, su mirada de hielo, cuantas veces no lo eh visto con camisa y se ve tan bien, tiene unos pectorales tan bien formados, ahhhhh ya basta!!! No puedo seguir así, pero es tan difícil olvidar, sobretodo si lo tienes las 24hrs al día viéndolo, saludándolo, y… amándolo en secreto.-_en ese momento una voz interrumpió el pensamiento de la joven.

-¿Misao, te sucede algo? No has salido del baño en dos horas, ¿te encuentras bien?- esa era la voz Omasu

-Mhp, no Omasu tranquila, ya salgo- grité para que pudiera escucharme mejor.-salí del baño con una toalla cubriéndome el cuerpo y una toalla pequeña enrollándome el cabello.

-Vaya, quien será esa persona…aún estará esperándome? no lo creo, me demoré mas de dos horas y no creo que aún esté.- decía mientras me ponía unos pantalones holgados con una polera con tiritas de color café apretada y unos zapatos de color café también con tacos.

-Toc, toc-alguien toca la puerta- me pregunto quien será- iba caminado hacia la puerta para pode abrirla y ver quien era, al abrirla me sorprendí, no pensé que pudiera ser el…-

-Hola-dijo-puedo pasar?

-Etto…si claro-hice una ademán de pasar-

-Supongo que, me recuerdas, no es verdad?- pregunto

-Claro que si-me detuve-Soujiro, me acuerdo bastante bien de ti,-sonreí-pero dime para que querías verme-pregunté

-Es algo que siempre te he querido decir, sabes que nos conocemos desde pequeños y me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de mí, con todo el tiempo que ha pasado sin que nos viéramos, se que es algo apresurado de mi parte pedirte esto y tal vez un poco atrevido, pero si tu sientes lo mismo, tal vez esto pueda funcionar- yo escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de Soujiro, ojalas no me pida lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos, no se que le respondería.

-Por eso me preguntaba si…querrías ser mi prometida-se podía notar como Soujiro estaba un poco ruborizado ante tal directo acto, la verdad, yo también lo estaba, no me salían las palabras-

-Yo…Soujiro, yo…tu sabes que, aún no me puedo sacar a Aoshi de mi cabeza-dije-

-Pero yo te puedo ayudar ha sacártelo del corazón, dame una oportunidad Misao, douzo-

-No puedo creerlo, no se que responderle, no me siento capaz, pero se ve como un buen hombre, además lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo,- acepto- dije segura.

-Enserio?- me preguntó el no muy seguro de mi respuesta- si estoy segura- sonreí, después de todo no sería tan mala idea.

------------------------------------------------Continuará-----------------------------------------------------------

Bien aquí esta es segundo capitulo de esta historia espero que les haya gustado, y douzo! Dejen reviews!!! Gracias chau!!!


	3. Comprometidos, no estoy celoso

Chap3 Comprometidos? yo no estoy celoso

-Habré echo bien, en decirle que si?..., pero con el compromiso puedo poner celoso a Aoshi-sama… NO!!! Como se te ocurre!! Baka, tonta, tonta!-decía mientras me golpeaba la cabeza- no puedo hacerle eso a Sou…me odiaría, bueno, como sea, tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar, como en como le diremos a los Oni lo del compromiso, que me dirá Jiya, los arreglos de la boda… la cara de celos o sorpresa de Aoshi…QUE!!!, hay kami que dije…tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, si eso (N.A yo voy a hacer que no te olvides de eso muajaja)… -decía mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el almohadón y me dormía profundamente, mañana iba a ser un día pesado…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Misao, no te lo voy a repetir ni una sola vez más, levántate-me decía Omasu abriéndome las cortinas de la habitación.

-Si, si ya me levanto, espera un momento.-respondí

-Oye Misao…dime, que quería Soujiro hablar contigo?-me preguntó Omasu sentándose a un lado del futón-

-Ya lo verás esta tarde, Omasu, todos lo sabrán, se paciente-dije parándome del futón y yéndome a baño-

-Claro Misao-chan, adiós-dijo cerrando la puerta-

-Misao ya se había vestido, para en ese momento poder bajar y contarlo todo, solo faltaba que llegara Soujiro, ojalas llegara pronto, no quería hacerlo sola-pensé- no me imagino la cara de todos cuando se enteren, en especial la de Aoshi-sama, tengo ganas de restregarle en la cara lo de mi compromiso con Soujiro, aunque tampoco tengo que sobrepasarme…no quiero herirlo.

-Misao- sentí que la puerta abría, me giré y vi a Oshika llamándome,-

-Si que sucede,- pregunté-

-Bueno, Soujiro esta bajo esperando a que bajes- dijo, aunque se notaba un cierto temor en su voz, realmente, no sabía que le sucedía.

-Ah!, bueno dile que ya bajo-dije con mi habitual sonrisa, ella salió-

-Mientras iba bajando me sentía un poco rara, sabía que algo iba a suceder.

-Missy!querida ven acá…hip-al parecer Okina estaba borracho, tenía que elegir justo este momento para emborracharse, me llegaba el olor a sake, viejo tonto-pensé- deje a mi abuelo sentado y me dirigí al cojín que estaba entre Soujiro y Aoshi, vaya que tengo mala suerte,-

-Bien que quería decirnos, porque supongo que para algo ha venido Soujiro hasta aquí, hip!- dijo Okina con su vaso en alto-

-Bueno, he…etto, nosotros, claro Misao y yo, queríamos decirles…que, bueno…que le pedí que…fuera mí…pro-prometi-tida-finalizó, con su cabeza gacha y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-…-todos guardaron silencio, pero una actitud me pareció sumamente extraña, la de Aoshi…el se había parado y al momento había salido de la habitación, ahora si tenia miedo, pero a la vez me sentía bien, al parecer a Aoshi le cayo mal, y eso…me agradó- y?-dije son quitar la vista de por donde había salido anteriormente Aoshi…

-Y que…-me respondió Okina ya un poco más serio, y eso me incomodaba-yo no puedo hacer nada mi pequeña, solo desearte la mejor suerte…(N.A yo no!!!)-

-Nosotros también, Missy,- dijo Omasu-además si eso es lo que quieres, está bien.- dijo retirándose

-Vaya…que sinceros-Soujiro que se había mantenido callado habló-

-Si…-respondí

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_En otro lugar del Dojo. _

-Aoshi-san, se encuentra usted bien?-preguntó Shiro-

-…-

-Señor, usted está celoso?-preguntó esta vez Kuro.

-No…-la verdad, si lo estaba, pero no podía decirlo…sobretodo si era de ese Soujiro.

-Está seguro?-

-No molestes…-ya lo tenían molesto… (N.A hínchenlo! que se muera de celos!!! No mentira)

-Como sea-dijeron saliendo del templo-

-No podía sentirse así, no podía sentirse a si hacia su protegida, sería que se estaba enamorando de ella…su protegida, la niña que había cuidado por muchos años, no podía el no la merecía (N.A ya salió, no se pueden contar otra nueva el y Kenshin?), tenía que olvidarla (N.A yo voy a hacer que no lo hagas!!!).

------------------------------------------------------Continuará-------------------------------------------------------

Muchas gracias por los reviews lindos que me han dejado

Gracias y esperen a ver más de esta historia chao!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Comprendiendo sentimientos

Chap 4 Comprendiendo sentimientos, los hombres son crueles

-No entendía nada de lo que sucedía, primero lo raro que estaba últimamente Aoshi-san conmigo, ya casi no me habla, solo un adiós Misao, gracias Misao, que tengas un buen día Misao, lo único que falta para que termina la frase es, ándate lejos con ese hombre Misao, Dah!, que hombre!, bueno…si había uno, pero a él que le importaba Soujiro!!! Además… ella por más que tratara de conquistar a Aoshi, el no la miraba ni en reversa, hay!!! Hombres!-Gruño- Creo que ni la mente más desarrollada de las mujeres lograría entenderlos… bueno, como sea- suspiró- pero aún así no puedo dejar de pensar en la primera vez que lo vi, aunque bastante pequeña, no podría, nunca jamás, olvidarme de aquélla vez…-

_**Flash Back. **_

_-Claro y dígame, quien esa pequeña,- decía un anciano, tocándole la mejilla sonrosada de una pequeña de ojos esmeraldas, mientras que ella lo miraba asustada, realmente era raro ese anciano- pensó la niña- _

_-Ha, bueno ella esta recién llegada, a sus padres los asesinaron, y sus tíos no podían cuidar de ella a si que la trajeron para acá, realmente fue triste-decía un hombre subiéndose los lentes que llevaba puestos- (N.A me dicen si sonó un poco malvado esto)_

_-Es una linda pequeñita, ¿tú que opinas Aoshi?- preguntó este dándose la vuelta hacia un hombre bien parecido, que estaba apoyado en el marco de una puerta no muy lejos- se acercó- _

_-Tienes razón Okina, es una linda pequeñita- _

_-Sabes Aoshi, me gustaría sacar a esta pequeña de aquí para que no sufra más…-guardó silencio por un momento- ¡¡quiero que sea mi nieta!!-dijo con decisión, levantando un puño al aire-_

_-Él por su parte, solo pudo asentir, anciano raro, cada vez estaba más loco- (N.A Naaah pero igual cae bien xD)_

_-Señor, por favor déme los papeles de adopción de la pequeña- pidió amablemente aquéllos papeles al señor- _

_-No tardó mucho tiempo, a los minutos ya estaba ahí- _

_-Aquí están sus datos su nombre, fecha de nacimiento etc.…- dijo el hombre entregando los papeles al anciano y desde ese momento ella dejó ese horrible orfanato para convertirse en alguien amado. (N.A No quiero ser tan latera con lo del sistema de la adopción!), _

_**Fin Flash Back **_

-Toc, toc-Misao- se escuchó desde afuera- ¿estás ahí?-se escucho de nuevo una voz cálida, puede ser que sea…-se abrió completamente la puerta-ha no, era Shiro-

-Misao, se puede saber que es lo que sucede hoy contigo?- preguntó- te he estado llamando ya más de diez minutos y tú ni la sombra, que sucede-dijo ahora sentándose a un lado del futón- te conozco, tu o eres así de callada- dijo agarrándome el mentón y girándome la cara hacia él, mientras que también me soltaba-

-Eh, yo bueno, nada sigo siendo la misma de siempre-dije tratando de poner una sonrisa, él, no me creyó-me arqueó una ceja,-¿segura?-si,- respondí con una sonrisa-bajaré en cuanto me vista-

-mmm…está bien, pero no te duermas eh?- dijo el cerrando el shoji,-

-A los minutos ella ya estaba vestida, bajo las escaleras, y se encontró con que todos ya se habían levantado de la mesa menos…Aoshi,-

-_Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, yo aunque tenía la cabeza gacha podía sentir su mirada fría sobre mí, quería salir corriendo de ahí, no podía verlo a la cara, lo miré de reojo y al parecer el lo notó- _

-Que sucede, porque me miras así-dijo con su habitual tono frío

-Quien lo está mirando,- respondió Misao alterada

-Como quieras…-guardo silencio un momento pero después siguió- dime una cosa Misao-

-Asintió-

-Por que te comprometiste con Soujiro, ¿lo amas?-decía mientras cruzaba sus manos bajo su mentón, fue muy, muy directo-

_Esa pregunta no me la esperaba, que creía el que iba a responder-_

_-_Bueno, yo…encuentro a Soujiro un chico bastante caballeroso, gentil,-Misao paró en seco, cuando la voz de Aoshi se hizo escuchar de nuevo-

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunté, Misao, responde con claridad, lo amas si, o no, es totalmente sencillo-dijo el ahora mirándola fijamente con esos ojos azul hielo que según Misao (N.A y yo también) lo hacen ver guapo.

-Bueno, yo…Aoshi-sama porque me pregunta esto, sabe que no es fácil para mi.-

-¿Y tu crees que para mí lo es?-dijo mirándola con furia y rencor contenido, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras-

-A que quiere llegar con todo esto Aoshi-sama, sabe perfectamente que eh esperado años para que usted me deje de ver como una niña, y pueda quererme de verdad! Pero yo, ya me cansé de esperar, y no pienso hacerlo más- dijo parándose para irse, pero una mano fuertemente la detuvo-

-Que hace!?- dijo dándose vuelta quedando cara a cara con el-

-Si no quieres que te trate como una niña, no te comportes como tal, ahora siéntate que no hemos acabado la conversación-

-Usted va a hablar con migo cuando termine con sus celos, o mejor aún ¡cuando ya me haya casado con Soujiro!, ¿¡le parece!?-Dijo Misao soltándose del agarre que Aoshi le proporcionaba y saliendo de la habitación cerrando el shoji de un portazo.

-"Niña" tonta-susurró-

-Aoshi, hijo, tranquilo, ya verás alguna forma de acercarte a ella, solo dale tiempo, esta vez la presionaste demasiado- decía Okina mientras salía de su "escondite"

-Como digas, le daré espacio-dijo mientras salia de la habitación.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**En la habitación de Misao**_

_-Ojalas sea lo que estoy pensando!! Aoshi…CELOSO!!! No me lo creo, esto no puede ser verdad, que haré ahora, y si se me declara?, no, no seas ingenua Misao, tal vez él solo te tiene cariño de tutor a protegida, si…es lo que siempre he sido para Aoshi, no puedo pensar así. _

_**Continuará…**_

-WoOoOlas!! Como están todos! Espero que bien, gracias por los comentarios, y bueno ya subí el cuarto capitulo de esta historia.

Espero verlos luego Ciao!


	5. Soujiro eres un

Capitulo 5 La mejor idea Aoshi, trata de nuevo

Por favor no m maten los HOMBRES especialmente, no siento…mucho rencor por ellos jejej, pero bueno no me maten!!

Nota: cuando la letra esté en cursiva –_blablablabla-_son los pensamientos, cuando la letra este en negrita –**bla bla bla bla – **es lo que habla el personaje-

Arigatoo!!

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Porque, porque los hombres tienen que ser tan ¡idiotas! Además Aoshi, no era dueño de sus actos, estaba segura que el estaba más que molesto por la decisión tomada, pero que más da, durante 18 años ella lo estuvo esperando, lo fue a buscar miles de veces y él seguía siendo el mismo insufrible cubo de hielo de siempre, ¿Cuándo sería el día en que iba a cambiar de actitud? No lo sabía, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría hacer alguna cosa para estar junto a él…_

**-Valla que emocionante-**_dije irónicamente, díganme una cosa, estar girando con tus amiguitas menores… ¿¡es divertido!?-_**Wow me mareo-**_claro Misao estás girando como idiota, ¿Cómo no te vas a marear?-me detuve-_

**-Missy ¿Porqué te detienes?-**_dijeron las pequeñas jalándome de la manga- _

**-Estoy cansada pequeñas-**_dije sonriendo, no me libraría fácilmente-_

**-Entonces… ¿juguemos a la pelota?-**_me ofreció, a lo que yo inmediatamente me negué-_

**-¡NO!...o sea no gracias, hum estoy un poco cansada, no, no quiero jugar en este momento-**_respondí primer paso: escaparme de Ayame y Suzume, listo-_

**-Mou…está bien-**_respondió triste Suzume-_

**-Haaa-**_me estiré-_**bien pequeñas cuídense, estaré en mi habitación ¡¡no me busquen!!-**_dije escapándome de lugar, segundo paso: irme de ahí hasta mi habitación sin molestias e interrupciones, listo- _

**-Eres bastante mala Misao, librarte de esas pequeñas niñas que querían jugar contigo no es común de ti, ¿sucedió algo malo koishi?-**_me dijo y a la vez preguntó Soujiro que había llegado recién-_

**-¿Yo? He, nada Soujiro, por que lo preguntas-**_dije poniéndome las sandalias que estaban a la entrada de la puerta-_

**-No por nada****¿quieres que vallamos a pasear?-**_me preguntó este agarrándome de la cintura, rozando sus labios con los míos-_**¿he?-**_siguió besándome, cuando si darme cuenta alguien estaba entrando-_

**-Si quieren, pueden irse al Motel que queda a unas cuadras de aquí, así no tengo que verlos-**_dijo el desconocido con satisfacción-_

**-Es un grosero Aoshi-sama, como se atreve a decir eso-**_dije sonrojada, que se creía _

**-Claro-**_me respondió sin darle importancia a lo que le había dicho_

_-_**idiota-**_susurré _

_-_**No le hagas caso, está…viejo, bien vamos-**_dijo Soujiro dándome un beso en la frente yéndose-_

_Perdón… ¿escuché bien? ¿Acaso Soujiro le había dicho VIEJO a su Aoshi-sama?...esperen…SU Aoshi-Sama? Si eso dije ¿cierto?... si…_

**-Claro vamos-**_accedí tomándole la mano a Soujiro-_

_-Que se ha creído esa niñata para venir a besuquearse con su noviecito de cuarta en la puerta del Aoiya, si en la puerta-_**es una atrevida-**_y lo es…_

**-Valla Aoshi, tranquiliza esos nervios, pareces uno de eso hombres totalmente celosos tratando de descubrir con quien te engaña tu novia-**_dijo Okina entrando a la habitación_

**-No molestes Okina, no es gracioso-**_Aoshi miraba a Okina con una mirada totalmente seria-_

**-Valla parece que te descongelaste Aoshi, estás mostrando abiertamente tus sentimientos hijo, que sucedió-**_Okina se había sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana- _**bien Aoshi te escucho-**

**-Nada en especial, es solo que…Misao se estaba besando con Soujiro en la entrada justo cuando yo estaba pasando-**_suspiró-_**apasionadamente, y creo, solamente creo que me molestó-**_Aoshi se había sonrojado ante el ultimo comentario-_

_-_**Ajajaja, espera, espera jajaja Aoshi, tú jajjaa ¿tú te acabas de poner celoso y te sonrojaste?-**_Okina estaba riéndose a carcajadas, y Aoshi estaba furioso_

**-No te rías Okina, enserio, además dije que me molestó no que me puse celoso-**_Aoshi había fijado la vista en el suelo-_

**-Heee, Aoshi es lo mismo, hijo, no niegues lo que sucede con Misao, mejor dicho lo que te sucede con Misao-**_dijo esto mirando a Misao salir tomada de la mano con Soujiro_

**-A que te refieres-**_lo fulminó con la mirada_

**-Me refiero a que tú ya te debes haber dado cuenta de que Misao ya no es una niña, y que te estás enamorando de ella ¿cierto?****Por favor Aoshi, quiero que uses ese cerebro pronto, y puedas estar con Misao de una vez por todas-**_lo regaño-_**a si que, vete apresurando-**_y sin más Okina se fue-_

_Bien el casamiento de Misao y Seta es en unas semanas más, tengo que apresurarme, o si no acabaré destruido de_

_Por vida, lo mejor sería si matara a Soujiro, jeje, cof…cof no puedo hacerlo, Misao me odiaría, y si…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-BONITAS PRECIOSAS MUJERCITAS VENGAN PARA ACÁ!!! NO LES HARÉ DAÑO! ÉSTE VIEJO QUIERE UN POCO DE COMPAÑÍA!-**_decía Okina corriendo detrás de unas colegialas, que corrían a gran velocidad para que el viejo no las alcanzara mientras que también gritaban asustadas-_

_-_**¡Okina! Ven acá ahora mismo, viejo pervertido-**_gritaba Oshika tratando de detener a Okina-¡_**Okina! Límpiate la naríz! Esta sangrando!**

_-Okina por su parte se cansó de perseguir a las jovencitas parándose enfrente de Oshika agitado, posando una sus manos en sus rodillas mientras que con la otra se limpiaba la nariz –_**valla pero para algo a servido que las persiga jeje-**_dijo en tono divertido-_

_**-**_**Y supuestamente tú para que sirvió-**dijo mirando a Okina de reojo y reproche-

**-Bueno, jeje, como estaban tan ocupadas corriendo no se fijaban en su falda al momento de correr y como son tan cortitas pude ver gran parte-**_rió en forma lujuriosa-_**¡aunque todavía no me puedo creer que niñas a su edad todavía usen pantaletas rosadas con ositos!-**_dijo Okina gritando asustado y abriendo grandes los ojos-_

**-¡QUE! ¡Okina eres un viejo verde! ¡Toma!-**_con esto último Oshika le pegó un puñetazo haciendo que el viejo cayera desmayado-_

**---------------------------------------------**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Sucede algo Misao, todo el recorrido te la has pasado callada, y eso no es normal en ti, ¿estás enferma?-**_preguntaba Soujiro mientras caminaba y miraba de reojo a Misao- _

**-¿Hum? He no nada Soujiro, no me sucede nada jjjejejje, ven vamos al lago-**_Misao apunto un hermoso lago transparente y brillante (_N.A: A si? No te creo! ¬¬)

**-Es bellísimo-**_ Misao sonrió ante aquélla belleza, era incomparable, giró la cabeza hacia Soujiro y le sonrió- _

**-Misao, lamento arruinar tu diversión, pero no podemos estár más tiempo fuera de tu casa, acuérdate tu abuelo dijo…**

**-Que cosa dijo-**_dijo tratando de recordar _

_-_**Dijo…**

---------------------------------------------- Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------------

_-¡Soujiro Seta! Hip, quiero hablar contigo ahora ya!-_ese era Okina, al parecer ya estaba borracho como siempre-

_-Necesita algo Abuelo-_dijo Soujiro tratando de sujetar a Okina que estaba apunto de caerse al suelo-

_-¡Hip! N…no me digas Abuelo que nos soy tu abuelo hip-_dijo Okina levantando la botella mientras gritaba-

_-Claro Sr. ¿Que es lo que quería decirme?-_preguntó Soujiro con un poco de temor en sus palabras, tal vez era por la actitud de Okina estando borracho, que le hacía tener miedo-

_-No quiero hip, jjeje, okay no quiero que hip, hay que lindas jovencitas, hip perdón, que salgas con mi Missy hasta más tardar las 19:00 PM y que sea en hip pic…osea en punto_- se detuvo un momento, a Soujiro, Okina lo tenía muy espantado-_además hip, jjeje, no quiero que hagas hip cositas, hip, hip, cositas hip, raritas antes de hip de que se metan el…osea no, hasta que estén hip, casados jejej, hip casi se me le una palabrota jejej…-_

-O.O _Si, claro Sr. No pasará jjejej, adiós- _se despidió Soujiro mientras que habría el choji-

_-Adiós muchacho, ¡y que viva el Sake! HIP ayayayayaaa-_se desmayó-

--------------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------

**-O.ó es cierto, que vergüenza, lo siento mucho Soujiro-**_dijo apenada Misao_

-**Jjajaa, venga Misao no te preocupes, además estaba borracho no creo que se entere si llegamos tarde, para mí, que lo olvidó-**

**-Crees tú, faltan cinco par las siete-**_dijo Misao echando un vistazo a su reloj-_

**-Bah no importa-**_dijo Soujiro agarrándola de mentón y atrayéndola a él para que acto seguido poder besarla- _

_-_**Para, quieres Soujiro-**_Misao trataba de apartar las manos de Soujiro-_

**-Como eso fue una pregunta, yo digo que no,-**_Soujiro siguió besándola hasta llegar al cuello de Misao-_

**-¡Detente idiota! Suéltame-**_Misao se había enfadado y le había pegado a Soujiro un bofetón _

**-Pero que haces Misao-**_le reclamó Soujiro sobándose la cara-_

**-No me vuelvas a tocar de esa manera si yo no quiero, si sigues a sí no creo que lleguemos al día del matrimonio, imbécil-**_Misao de paró del pasto y se fue camino a su casa, Soujiro tendría que hacer bastantes cosas para poder hacer que Misao lo perdone-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Perdón por la tardanza!

Muchas Gracias por los Reviews

Este fic va dedicado para:

Mis amigas: Kasu, Tanuki, Neko-chan y A…shi-kun

Ciao!


	6. Necesito Respuestas

Hola!! Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado falta muy poco para que se acerque el final de toda esta historia

Espero sus reviews y muchas gracias por todo!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Idiota, idiota, idiota-**_repetía esas palabras a cada segundo, pero seguí-_**idiota, idiota-**_seguía repitiendo hasta que…_

¡PLAF!

**-¡IDIOTA! ¡Fíjate para la otra que estés caminando sin mirar!-**_decía enfadada mirando a Shiro-_

**-¡Que me echas la culpa a mí si tu eras la que estaba totalmente despreocupada repitiendo una y otra vez idiota sin darte cuenta de quien te pasaba por delante!-**_gruño Shiro-_

**-Pero si tu eras quien tenía la vista en alto porque no te fijaste que yo estaba pasando en frente tuyo y me esquivaste, si yo primero no lo hice y sabías que no estaba prestando atención!... Idiota-**_dije mirando desafiante a Shiro, los dos íbamos a empezar una pelea cuándo Okina apareció-_

**-Fíjate lo que estás diciendo Misao, ¡no quieres que esto acabe en una pelea cierto!-**_me gritaba Shiro ferozmente-_

**-¡A si! ¡Por que no mejor te vas y dejas de hablar tonterías antes de que patee tu trasero!-**_gruñí- _

**-¡YAAAAA BASTA! Chicos por Kami-sama ya están bastantes grandecitos para estar pelándose como si fueran unos niñatos-**_dijo Okina posando su mano en mi pecho y en el pecho de Shiro para que nos separáramos, yo me rendí-_

**-Lo lamento Shiro, no estoy de humor hoy-**_dije apenada dándome la vuelta para salir de ahí-_

**-Ok, Misao no te preocupes, jeje, en todo caso te veías graciosa con los cachetes inflados y ruborizados, jjajaja-**_río Shiro olvidándose de todo-_

**-Que, ¿ahora te crees chistosito?-**_pregunté posando mis manos en las caderas y arqueando una ceja-_

**-Jejej…cof…cof…no molestes quieres.-**_dijo Shiro poniéndose en semblante serio-_**me voy a dar un paseo, adiós-**_sin más se fue-_

**-Y a este que le pasa-**_dije apuntándolo con el pulgar al momento en el que Shiro salía del Aoiya-_

**-Y tu preguntas por qué, segura que te sientes bien Missy?-**_preguntó Jiya tocándome la frente tratando de saber si estaba con fiebre-_

**-Jiya, me siento bien de veras es solo que estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo-**_dije por último antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirme a la mía-_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-¡Hola Aoshi-san!-**_decía Shiro levantando la mano en modo de saludo_

**-Hola…-**_respondió sin prestarle atención_

**-Otro más que no está de buen carácter hoy-**_murmuró por lo bajo Shiro_

_-_**¿Decías algo Shiro?-**_preguntó Aoshi mirando a Shiro con el ojo que tenía abierto_

**-Nada, solo es que Misao llegó de muy mal humor hoy, se puso fastidiosa-**_dijo acordándose de las cuántas veces le dijo idiota_

**-¿Enserio? ¿Sabes lo que le pasó?-**_preguntó Aoshi frunciendo el seño, dándose la vuelta y mirando a Shiro de una manera interrogante-_

**-Nada, lo único que me di cuenta fue que venía repitiendo, idiota, idiota, idiota a cada segundo, sabes, ¡me trató de idiota a mí también!-**_decía Shiro totalmente rojo de la furia-_

_-_**O sea, ¿te refieres cuándo llego de la cita que tenía con Soujiro?-**_dijo más serio que nunca-_**¿sabes si le hizo algo? ¿O si trato de hacer "esas" cosas con ella? ¿Pelearon? ¿Se van a separar? ¿No habrá matrimonio? ¿Quedará libre?-**_preguntaba Aoshi con los ojos brillosos de pura emoción e ilusión _

**-Aoshi…**_-Aoshi no paraba de hablar (N/A: O.o que raro ajaj)-_**¡Aoshi!-**_se calló por un momento y el nombrado se le quedó mirando-_**bien, primero que nada, si, fue cuándo llegó de la cita con Seta, segundo, no se si le hizo algo, tercero tampoco si le quiso hacer cosas "raritas", cuarto parece que si pelearon no estoy muy seguro, quinto no se si se van a separar o a seguir en pie el matrimonio, sexto y menos se si quedara libre, pero te digo algo y eso te lo aseguro-**_sonrió y continuó-_**puedes ser su amante-**_dijo Shiro sonriendo de oreja a oreja, lo que hizo que Aoshi lo mirara de una manera fría-_**¡Que!-**_gritó furioso-_

_-_** ¿No está taaan desesperado Aoshi-san?**_-dijo Shiro sonriéndole de manera pícara-_

**-No seas idiota Shiro, no estoy tan desesperado para ser su "amigo" a escondidas, no soy ese tipo de persona-**_decía enfadado-_

**-¡Hey! ¡Era solo una sugerencia! No tienes que tomarla si no quieres, aunque tampoco quieres que Misao vuelva con Seta si es que están peleados ¿o no?-**_le preguntó mirando a Aoshi con su mirada clavada en la de Aoshi como tratando de buscar respuesta sin que se la dijera-_

**-…-**_guardó silencio por un largo rato-_

**-¿Y?-**_preguntó Shiro perdiendo la paciencia-_

**-Y que, yo no te responderé nada Shiro, estás hablando estupideces-**_respondió Aoshi volviendo a su posición de flor de loto-_

**-Entonces eso, lo tomo como un si-**_dijo-_**bueno, me tengo que ir adiós Aoshi-**

**-Espera, ¡Shiro!... ¡Shiro!-**_trató inútilmente de detenerlo pues él, ya se había ido_**-baka-**_murmuró_

**---------------------------------------**Dos horas después en el Aoiya**--------------------------------------**

**-Misao…está lista la cena ¿vienes?-**_me preguntaba Omasu entrando a mi habitación.-_**Hice tu comida favorita-**_sonrió _

**-¿He? Si, enseguida voy, gracias Omasu-**_dije esbozando una gran sonrisa, vi a Omasu alejarse y me levanté de inmediato para dirigirme hasta el baño, me puse una pequeña toalla en el cuerpo con una bata encima, tomé mis utensilios y me dispuse a salir cuándo choqué con una figura…_

_-_**Ten más cuidado idiot… ¡Aoshi-sama! Lo siento mucho…yo…-**_dije tratando de disculparme pero me interrumpió _

_-_**No te preocupes, ¿te sucede algo Misao-chan?.-**_Me preguntó con mirada preocupada y frunciendo el seño-_

**-¿A mi?-**_pregunté tratando de evadir la pregunta-_

**-¿Hay alguna otra persona aquí presente?- **_me preguntó mirando hacia todos lados_

**-Si.-**_Respondí _

**-¿En donde?-**_me preguntó nuevamente _

**-Ahí-**_dije apuntando a Oshika que estaba pasando por ahí saludándonos, sonreí-_

_-_**¡Ja!-**_río irónicamente.-_**No te hagas la chistosita conmigo-**_me dijo esta vez con un semblante más serio _

**-Y si me hago que-**_dije imitándolo de forma seria y retadora-_

**-¿Me estás retando Misao?-**_sonrió-_**Si es así te felicito, es la primera vez que me hablas así-**

**-No moleste quiere-**_dije tratando de irme y entrar al baño pero el me detuvo acorralándome en la pared-_

**-Que, ¿Ahora me tienes miedo Misao?-**_me preguntó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de victoria_

**-… ¡No seas baka Aoshi!-**_dije pegándole en las manos para que me soltara-_

**-Valla, por fin ya no me llamas con el "sama", qué, ¿es que ahora me tienes más confianza?-**_preguntaba acorralándome cada vez más, que hasta podía sentir su entrepierna en mi estómago, me sonrojé-_

**-Que ocurrencias las suyas-**_dije moviendo mi rostro hacia un lado para evadir su mirada fría e inspeccionadora en mi cuerpo y también para que no viera mi sonrojo-_

**-Dime la verdad Misao, sé que algo te ocurre pequeña-**_me dijo susurrándome en el oído, me puse tensa-_

**-N-no, m-me, sucede nada Aoshi-sama, por favor déjeme ir-**_decía tratando inútilmente de que me soltara pero me era imposible, cada vez más podía sentir su respiración en mi oído y sus labios bajando delicadamente hasta mi cuello rozándolo-_

**-No intentes escapar de mí, se perfectamente que te comprometiste con Soujiro para poder olvidarme, y que realmente no lo amas-**_me decía Aoshi mientras seguía bajando hasta llegar al escote que tenía la bata-_

**-¡Ya detente Aoshi! ¡No quiero que sigas haciendo esto! ¡Me haces daño!-**_dije en un doloroso y ensordecedor grito, haciendo, así, que Aoshi se alejara de mí.-_**Yo…realmente ya no lo reconozco Aoshi-sama, usted no es así-**_dije mirándolo con decepción- _

**-¡Decepción deberías darme tú Misao, al tratar olvidar a la persona que verdaderamente amas comprometiéndote con otro que no amas, lo vas a hacer sufrir Misao! Incluyéndome a mí…-**_dijo esto último en un pequeño e inaudible susurro-_

**-Yo…Aoshi-sama…no sé que decirle…yo no quería hacerle daño, pero era mi única salida, yo no podía estar atormentándome toda mi vida por un amor imposible, usted solo me ve como una protegida a quién le tiene cariño de padre a hija, y eso…me duele, yo pensaba casarme con Soujiro y con el tiempo irme enamorando de él y poderlo sacarlo a usted de mi corazón y cabeza…pero veo que no puedo…-**_dije tratando de no hacer que mis lágrimas no salieran y mostraran mi debilidad-_

**-Misao…lo siento mucho pero a mi me aclararon bastante bien que no debería enamorarme de ti, pero con el paso de los años has cambiado mucho, pasaste de ser una niña a convertirte en una mujer hermosa para los ojos de cualquiera, y para mí…eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida-**_dijo Aoshi mirándome con una mirada desgarradora y dolorosa mientras que poco a poco se acercaba a mí y nuevamente me acorralaba en la pared-_

**-Aoshi por favor no comencemos de nuevo…-**_dije tratando de no gemir ante el contacto de su lengua contra mi cuello-_

_-_**Solo dime que me amas y que solo estuviste con Seta para olvidarme, solo deseo escuchar eso de tus labios-**_me decía mientras bajaba nuevamente pasando su lengua hasta el escote de mi bata-_

_-_**Por-por favor Ao-aoshi, de-detente-**_le suplicaba pero el ni al caso-_

**-S-e, qu-e n-o quie-res que me de-ten-ga mi- pe-queña Mi-sao- **_me decía con palabras entrecortadas-_

**-Ao-shi, onegai, detente…no quie-ro se-guir con es-to, alguien podría vernos, es-tamos en me-dio del pa-sillo-**_dije mordiéndome los labios, yo sabía que quería que esto no terminara, pero ¡estábamos en un lugar público! Podía sentir como sus manos recorrían mi cintura hasta llegar a la parte inferior de mi bata subiéndomela y tocando mi pierna que para ese momento estaban enrolladas en su cadera-_

**-Misao, si eso es lo que quieres, no me opondré, no quiero hacerte daño…-**_me dijo Aoshi dándome un pequeño y casto beso en los labios, podía sentir la frialdad de éstos-_

**-Si…estoy segura…-**_le dije a él, haciendo al instante que me bajara hasta tocar con mis pies descalzos el suelo-_**iré a..a darme una ducha…bajo enseguida Aoshi-sama-**_le dije poniéndome nerviosa…cosa que el noto, cuándo estaba apunto de salir de ahí, Aoshi rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos quedándose el detrás de mí- _

**-Pero antes…debo pedirte dos favores…-**_dijo besándome el cuello-_

**-¿Cuáles serían Aoshi-sama?-**_pregunté mirándolo de reojo y relajándome con sus besos-_

_**-**_**Primero, que me dejes de llamar con ese horrible "sama" que realmente lo odio-**_dijo haciendo una mueca de asco-_**sobretodo si proviene de tus hermosos labios-**_sonreí-_**segundo, quiero que le digas a Seta que cancelas el compromiso…**

**-¡Que! Pero Aoshi-sa…Aoshi, yo no puedo hacer eso, le rompería el corazón-**_le dije con temor-_

**-Lo siento Misao…si quieres que esto salga bien, tienes que decirle que no lo amas, además, ¿ustedes no estaban peleados?-**_dijo girándome hacia él-¡_**además no pienso ser el amante de una mujer casada! ¡No es digno de mí!-**_dijo con cierto tono de humor-_

**-Está bien…mañana mismo le digo que lo del compromiso ya no corre-**_le sonreí-_

**-Me encanta cuándo me sonríes de esa manera Missy-**_y son más volvió a sellar sus labios con los míos-_

**-Espera, espera. Omasu y los demás nos están esperando hace un buen rato-**_el asintió, nos reímos felices y bajamos_

_**Continuará **_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hee!!! De nuevo un nuevo chap de dos rosas identicas que por dentro son diferentes!!! Espero que les haya gustadoo!!_

_Chau!_


End file.
